Dango Kiss!
by Jigoku-Dayu93
Summary: Orochimaru takes Anko to the Tanabata festival, with some naughty surprises in store for his favourite student. Sequel to Orochimaru-Sensei's Tongue. OroAnko, graphic lemon


"They had one room left. It's a small one, but I'm certain we can manage. I think not booking ahead for the festival won't be so bad after all," Orochimaru said, emerging from the door of the ryokan. He'd already inquired at several others, but none of those had any vacancies.

Anko had been waiting outside for him, taking in the sights of the festival. The outpost town they had travelled to was much more interesting than talking to the boring, old hotel managers. She beamed up at him when he told her the news.

"So now we can do something fun, right?" she trilled.

Orochimaru flashed a devious smile. "Of course. That's why I wanted to bring you here. I wanted to do something special for you." He put his hand on her back and led her into the bustling promenade.

"I know. Thank you, Orochimaru-sama. For that, and for getting me this beautiful yukata." She looked down at it with starry eyes. It was bright blue with an asagao pattern and a red tsuke obi. He had presented her with it and his last minute plans to attend the Tanabata festival only three days ago. It had been the latest surprise in the week since her first exceedingly intimate encounter with him.

"My beautiful girl should be dressed beautifully," he said softly. His hand drifted down her back and up again. After a moment, he let her go to slink through the crowd.

She followed close behind, admiring her beloved sensei. He was quite a striking-looking man, more so in his summer festival garb. Two white serpents, the same shade as his skin, graced the sleeves and the back of his indigo yukata. A cream-coloured kaku obi was knotted elegantly around his sinuous waist. Anko thought to herself that he was getting more and more attractive with each passing day.

The street was filled with the sounds of people talking and the clacking of geta as they walked. Once Orochimaru and Anko had made it past the most congested area, they resumed strolling side by side. It struck her as quite romantic. Yet the mood quickly dampened when something gave Anko a bit of a fright. She flinched, her shoulders tensing.

A familiar, white-haired man with massive shoulders had jumped out in front of them. "How about this? I didn't expect to meet you here, Orochimaru!" he bellowed.

Upon recognising the man, Orochimaru let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't think I'd see you here, either, Jiraiya. Or are you just on your way to the hot springs?"

"There's plenty of time for that later. Most of the good-looking girls are here, anyway. And speaking of the ladies, say, who's this pretty, young thing? Wait—is that Anko? My, my, you're filling out nicely!" Jiraiya leered at her, waggling his eyebrows.

Anko slunk away from Jiraiya, hoping to avoid any physical contact. Something about his behaviour made her feel very uncomfortable, and it wasn't just his having spooked her.

The Toad Sage, as some called him, was rather unseemly around girls. What was more, he had a wart on his nose that made her stomach turn. The sight of the two Sannin together made her sensei seem even more handsome and sophisticated than he already was.

Orochimaru wrinkled his nose at the man. "Some things never change, I see," he muttered. His eyes narrowed and his mouth contorted into a nasty scowl.

"Now why are you making that face at me? I'm not the one taking her to the Tanabata festival, you old dog!" Jiraiya slapped Orochimaru on the back. He was grinning like an idiot and laughing boisterously.

"I'd rather not discuss this right now. Some other time, Jiraiya." He folded his arms across his chest. "Perhaps when you're feeling less oafish and coarse. If that's possible."

"Oh, I see. Playing it cool because you don't want to waste a special occasion chatting with your old pal." Jiraiya winked him. "In that case, I'll leave you young things to it! Catch you back in the village, buddy!" Waving, he went on his way, which happened to be behind a group of very attractive, young women.

"Not a brain in his head," Orochimaru groaned. "Whatever made him think we're such good friends? I'd rather have a conversation with one of his toads. At least they have decorum."

After having stopped at various booths, a group of boys about Anko's age crossed their path. They grinned and waved at her. One even looked like he was about to come up and talk to her, only to freeze upon seeing Orochimaru.

Anko's imposing sensei snarled at the boy, causing him to run off in the other direction.

The rest of the boys followed soon after. A couple of them were mumbling to each other. The only words Anko was able to pick up were, "creepy," and, "scary."

It confused her that he should react that way. Was he jealous? As she was considering whether or not to ask about it, Orochimaru momentarily stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's as if they've followed us here," he murmured under his breath.

A few feet ahead of them stood a statuesque, blonde woman with the largest breasts Anko had ever seen. Her yukata was struggling valiantly to keep them contained.

"Orochimaru?" the woman asked, dumbfounded. Her eyes were bulging out of her face as she stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He merely smirked at the woman's reaction. "Nice to see you, too, Tsunade." His eyebrow rose in a slight arch. "So we're all here, today?" he asked in a calm, airy voice.

Tsunade walked up to them, wobbling a bit. "Ay, you must have already bumped into Jiraiya, too." Her face was ruddy and her eyelids were drooping.

"Indeed." Orochimaru suddenly yawned, which caused Anko to yawn as well. "He's so tiresome. Hmm, and it looks like you've already been indulging in the sake with your usual lack of restraint."

"Oh, relax! It's a festival. I'm supposed to be having a good time. If sake helps me to do that, then I'll drink it!" Tsunade abruptly hiccoughed. She covered her mouth, blinking in surprise. "So who is your companion?" she quickly asked, avoiding any mention of her hiccoughs.

Orochimaru's teeth gleamed as he formed his customary wicked grin. "This is Mitarashi Anko. She's my very lovely, very talented, young protégé." He wrapped his arm around Anko's shoulder and pulled her closer to his side.

Anko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Orochimaru never praised her so highly, at least not in front of other people. It made her stomach squirm, albeit in a nice way.

"My sweet Anko-chan, this is Tsunade. She was my team-mate, along with Jiraiya." He gestured toward the woman. "We haven't seen each other in years, not since she left the village."

"Hajimemashite," Anko said, bowing. She had heard a great deal about the female Sannin, but had not previously met her. It was quite exciting to be introduced to Tsunade at last. Anko hoped she would impress the most famous Leaf kunoichi, being Orochimaru's student and all.

Tsunade did not return the greeting. She simply gave Anko a passing glance before addressing her old comrade. "I see. So you finally found someone worthy of... _apprenticing_ under you?" she grumbled.

"Yes, Tsunade-chan, I have." Orochimaru brushed his hand up Anko's neck and caressed her cheek. "You seem somewhat displeased to know an even prettier face has my attention now," he said with a chuckle.

Anko shuddered pleasantly at his touch. That was another thing he usually waited till they were alone to do. It puzzled her that Orochimaru was being so candid in front of a third party. It was as if he wished to flaunt their relationship in the face of his former team-mate. Not that she minded. Being coddled by him was always wonderful.

A nasty glare overtook Tsunade's visage. She bent her elbows, putting her hands on her hips. "No, not at all. Why should it displease me? Beneath that cold exterior, you've always been a cad. I wonder why you and Jiraiya don't get along better?"

"When I think of you, Tsunade-chan, I wonder the same thing. Perhaps I should go catch him up." He scratched his chin as if he were actually considering it. After a second, he shook his head. "On second thought, I'd rather enjoy the festival with my young lady."

The older woman crouched down to look Anko in the eye. The smell of alcohol was on her breath. "How about that? He must think pretty highly of you, _Anko-chan_." She then stood back up and shifted her gaze to Orochimaru. "Either that, or he's lowered his standards."

His demeanor remained quite calm. He shook his head, smiling at his old comrade. "No, Tsunade. Lowering one's standards is your habit."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "In that case, don't let me hold you up. Your _protégé_ probably wants to go have some shaved ice or try her luck at catching goldfish. We shouldn't bore her by going on and on about such grown-up matters."

She turned around to leave, but looked back at them from over her shoulder. "Oh, and Anko-chan, don't let this guy bully you around. He isn't as great as he thinks he is. You could always find a better sensei."

Before Anko could even manage the words to defend him, Tsunade disappeared into the crowd.

They restarted their stroll after that latest interruption. Anko was a little uneasy about her less than pleasant introduction to Tsunade. It made her feel rather inadequate. She tried not to let it get to her, remembering how she'd previously argued with Jiraiya and now he was flirting with her like any other girl. That wasn't a major improvement, but an improvement nonetheless.

Her sensei sure had a strange squad. It baffled her that he was so smart and powerful, while Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed pathetic in comparison. Could it have been that all the greatness of the Sannin lay in Orochimaru?

"I know this might sound rude, but I'm really glad I'm not on a team. Neither of your team-mates seem very likable. I wouldn't want so-called comrades bothering me like that. They'd slow us down. How did you put up with them, Orochimaru-sama?" she asked.

"Jiraiya occasionally has his moments. Just not often enough for me to tolerate him. He was always getting in the way." Orochimaru sighed, gazing at the fukinagashi streamers that lined the promenade. "Anyway, you're right. I prefer it being the two of us alone. We understand each other."

"What about Tsunade? If she's your equal, why do you speak down to her? I mean, I know why you speak down to Jiraiya, but why her? Is it just because she's so mean? Or her drinking? She was drunk, wasn't she?" Anko shrunk back, fearing she was out of line.

"Unfortunately, yes. She was fairly tipsy." Orochimaru looked off to the side, frowning. "Tsunade displeases me to no end. She has amazing strength and almost limitless potential, but she throws it all away. She prefers to numb herself with sake and gambling. It's revolting. People like that who lack the drive to become stronger repulse me. Better to die than live without ambition and the will to pursue it."

There was something else on her mind, but she was nervous about asking him. "Um, Orochimaru-sama..." Anko uttered multiple sounds of hesitation. Her voice seemed determined to fail her.

He turned back to her, his expression softening. "You should know by now you don't have to be afraid of me. You're precious to me, much more than Tsunade ever was. I won't be angry with you as long as you're a good girl. So what is it that you want to say, my dear?"

"Er, I was wondering about all those things you said to her about me. Did you really mean them?" she asked timidly. The colour started to rise in her cheeks.

"Anko-chan, you know I'm not one to lie." He ran his fingers through the hair framing her face.

She stared at the ground. "It's just that, er, I don't think I'm very beautiful. Especially not compared to a woman like her."

"What? You're far more beautiful than Tsunade. Why do you think I said that to her? I want her to be jealous of you. It's only fitting. She's so..." He trailed off, mumbling inaudibly.

Anko was a little confused by this. Orochimaru appeared to harbour a grudge against Tsunade. It struck her as due to a much more personal reason that he hadn't said. She was tempted to ask him about it, but her instincts told her that it would sour his mood. The question could wait. There was no need ruin this special outing.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke gently to her. "Even if you can't see how beautiful you are, I do see it. And that's all that matters. You do respect my opinion, don't you?"

"Well, yes." Her heart fluttered like the wings of an insect.

"And you trust me to always be right?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I do."

He smiled at her, exposing his fangs. "Then you must trust me that you are beautiful. That's all there is to say about it, because you know I'm always right."

"Of course," she chirped, simpering. Her face went even redder. Hearing him say that made Anko immensely happy and proud. It was as if his insistence on the matter gave her permission to feel attractive.

A few hours later, Anko had worked up an appetite. They queued up at the first dango booth she spotted. The aroma alone was enough to make her salivate. She was intent on getting as much as she could carry.

"I'm bored with this. Let's go back to the room," Orochimaru sighed just as Anko had placed her order with the cook.

Anko felt her heart sink. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes grew misty. "But they're my favourite! I really want some!" she sniffed.

He laughed and patted her back. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm not that cruel... We can take the dango back with us and eat it there. All right?"

"All right," she answered, breathing a sigh of relief. Her sensei and dango were Anko's two favourite things in the world. She didn't want to give up either one of them.

The trek back to the ryokan wasn't too difficult. Walking with him was something she always enjoyed, and as such, their walks never seemed to last long.

Other than one or two employees, everyone was out. Having already checked in to deposit their belongings, Orochimaru led Anko down the empty corridor, to their room. They slipped off their geta in the genkan before entering. The zataku had already been moved off to the side and one large futon rolled out. As the room was so small, the futon took up a great deal of the floor.

"The double futon was all that was available, but I didn't think you'd mind it. You seem to like sleeping close to me," he said, stroking her chin.

The prospect made her giddy with excitement, though she tried not to let on. If she came across as too eager, he might find her as distasteful as Jiraiya. "I don't mind, Orochimaru-sama. Sharing a bed with you is very nice," she replied with an almost straight face. Her smile could not be entirely suppressed.

They sat at the zataku and began preparing some tea and divvying the dango. Anko took about twice as much as Orochimaru, but he made no objections. At least not until she was down to her last helping. That was when he snatched it from her tray.

"Hey, that's my dango!" Anko shouted as she tried to grab them.

Orochimaru held them over his head, out of reach. "Oh, I'll let you have them, but only on one condition. You have to come and get them," he said with a chortle.

She lunged at him, trying again to retrieve her prized confection. He merely pushed Anko away with a flick of his index finger, causing her to go tumbling backwards.

"No, you can't use your hands for this," he said, smirking down at her.

Anko pouted as she picked herself up off the tatami. She wasn't rightly sure how she was supposed to go about this. Trying to come up with a plan, she looked at him from under a knitted brow.

Stretching out his infinitely extendable tongue, he used it to seize one of the dango and pull it off the skewer. Orochimaru then retracted his appendage and held the dango between his lips. He put the rest back down on the tray and motioned for her to come closer.

Without him having to say, she knew what he wanted her to do. They had yet to kiss. Sure, he would occasionally kiss her forehead, but that wasn't the same. In the short week since he had taken her virginity, nothing more had happened between them. Only his usual caresses and some hinting at making love again once she had healed up.

So the time had come. Anko's cheeks were ablaze as she leaned forward on her palms. Her eyelids were barely staying open and her breath grew shallow. As she put her mouth around the dango, their lips met. Half of the pastry ended up in her mouth and she swallowed it quickly.

He had apparently done the same, for now he was sucking the syrup off of her lips. His tongue then snaked out to force its way inside her mouth, followed by his moans.

Anko began mimicking his actions, sucking at his mouth and putting her tongue in. When he pulled back to lick her lips, she copied this as well. The taste of his kisses made her sigh.

As she had her tongue hanging out, he licked it. Suddenly, they were touching their tongues together, flicking and swirling them around each other's. It felt so natural. All the while, she could sense her knickers getting damp. Finishing the dango was the furthest thing from her mind.

He pulled away from her to reach inside his yukata, below his kaku obi. With a few quick movements, he had his fundoshi untied. His cock was already hard.

Orochimaru then sat on the edge of the zataku and picked the dango back up. Arching an eyebrow at her, he placed the last two on his balls and pulled the skewer out.

"Go ahead. You can have them now," he cooed, licking his lips in anticipation. He motioned toward the dango with a nod of his head.

In a daze, she bent down to lower her mouth onto him. Anko wrapped her lips around the dango. She waited until they were completely inside her mouth to chew, not wanting to bite his vulnerable bits. He didn't like being accidentally kicked there, so teeth would most certainly be unwelcome.

"That's gotten me a bit sticky. Why don't you go ahead and clean me off? And use your tongue, my dear girl." His sly machinations were almost teasing in their smoothness.

The unctuous smile on his face as he looked down at her made Anko shiver. She obeyed, returning her mouth to his bollocks. Her tongue lapped up the traces of red bean paste. There wasn't a great deal of it, allowing her to get an idea of how he tasted there. It was like yeast. Some of his pubic hair tickled her lips. She wondered if it felt the same way when he used his tongue on her.

"Now suck on my cock." His words were like silk, but there was something about them that bordered on severity.

Gingerly gripping the base with both hands, she took him inside her mouth. Only about half the length of it fit in before she gagged. That didn't deter her at all, though. He had told her to do it and she was going to follow his orders no matter how many times her throat tried to force him out. Anko closed her eyes and kept going.

Burying his hands in her hair, Orochimaru began to guide her head up and down his shaft. "Just suck it and lick it. I'll do the rest," he breathed. "Ay, my Anko-chan, how beautiful you look with your lips around my cock."

She moaned around him. Having it in her mouth drove her mad. It was just so titillating. Her eyes had welled up with tears from the gagging reflex, but she loved it. Anko tried to move her tongue along it as much as she could. Like his bollocks, it had a fermented hint to it, but on the whole was much more salty.

His pace remained steady for several minutes. Through gritted teeth, Orochimaru groaned deeply. In time, he grew faster and rougher with her head, shoving himself further in. "Pleasure is called coming and semen is called come. I'm going to come in your mouth and I want you to swallow it," he panted.

Just as he ceased moving her head, she managed an, "Mmm-hmm." In an instant, it exploded down her throat, making her whimper around him. It was even saltier than his cock was. Anko greedily swallowed every last drop. She didn't want to stop. Drinking his come got her sopping wet.

Orochimaru continued to moan and hiss for some time before his climax died down. Releasing her hair, he slid himself out of her mouth.

"Did you like swallowing my come?" he purred, running the tip of his finger along her throat.

"Yes, I loved it!" Anko gasped. She felt dizzy and hot. Her chest was heaving. Saliva had been running down her chin, leaving it moist.

"You're such a good girl, my sweet Anko-chan. I think it's time for your reward." He crawled down from the zataku and made his way to the futon. "Come here," he whispered.

Once she joined him, he kissed her deeply. Orochimaru proceeded to slip her yukata off her shoulders, trailing his mouth down her newly uncovered neck and thorax. Then he opened it enough to expose her breasts and fondle them.

"Do you like when I touch your breasts?" His words came out in a hiss. There was a ravenous look in his eyes.

"Yes," she sighed. Her eyes were dilating. Something about it made her whole frame quiver.

He lowered her down on the futon. "Good. I want to know everything that pleases you. I want to pleasure you till you can't take it anymore." Orochimaru stretched out his tongue to lick both of her breasts simultaneously, before sucking on her nipples one at a time.

His hands snuck into the lower portion of her yukata to pull off her knickers. Having tossed them aside, Orochimaru slipped two fingers inside her to gauge her receptiveness. He worked the pads of his digits against her inner walls, rubbing an area toward the front.

It wasn't painful at all. In fact, the spot he focused on reacted with an intense tingling. Anko squeaked and gasped. Her eyes rolled back as she squirmed. Flames were dancing on her cheeks.

Orochimaru withdrew his fingers. "Mmm, we'll save that for my cock," he moaned as he licked his lips. He left her yukata on, but opened the bottom enough to crawl down between her legs. His immeasurable tongue started to wriggle all over. Gradually, his licking became more focused, until he was kneading her clit.

She cried out at the intoxicating sensation of Orochimaru licking her between her thighs. Her eyelids drifted shut. It felt as if his tongue was made just to drive her wild.

A few minutes later, he turned over onto his back, rolling her up on top of his face. Orochimaru reached up to feel her breasts and pinch her nipples. He bit lightly at her clit, letting out a sinful chuckle.

Moaning and panting heavily, Anko felt like she might fall over. She held onto his head, entwining her fingers with his hair. Her hips, no longer under her conscious control, were rocking back and forth on his mouth. Her back arched, shoving her breasts further into his grasp.

It was odd to her. There was something seemingly not right about it, yet it felt so perfect. It wasn't long until she came, trembling like a leaf on his tongue and screaming his name repeatedly. Once she was spent, he threw her back on the futon and positioned himself at her entrance.

"This time it will feel good," Orochimaru purred as he slurped up her juices from his lips and chin. He grabbed her legs and yanked on them, forcing her to slide down his shaft. Groaning, he began to thrust his hips.

Anko whimpered at being penetrated. She was still a bit small for her age, unable to take his entire cock inside. There was some minor pain as it hit her cervix, but for the most part, it felt good.

Orochimaru lowered himself on top of her as he looked into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered. His mouth then encircled her right nipple. In addition to sucking and licking it, he tugged on it with his teeth.

"No, please don't," she mewled, pouting. Despite the pain, or perhaps because of it, having her nipples bitten heightened her arousal. She wanted more of his delicate tortures.

"Good. I want you to do this willingly. Surrender yourself completely to me," he sibilated while switching sides.

She grasped the fabric of his yukata and held on, her knuckles going white from the strain. Her breathing became heavy and desperate. "Yes, I want to surrender myself to you. I belong to you!" she wheezed.

Eventually, Orochimaru sat upright, pulling her into his lap. He put his hands on her hips to lead her in rocking back and forth on him.

She was so elated to have him make love to her again, she wanted to show him how much she adored it. Anko soon started to grind herself into his lap and moan shrilly, even though he continued to direct her thrusting with his grip on her.

Just then, there was a noise from outside. Someone was in the corridor and must have dropped something. It startled Anko. She bit her lower lip, feeling self-conscious about moaning so loudly.

Orochimaru put his finger to her lip to open her mouth. "Don't hold back. I like hearing you cry out at the top of your lungs."

"But someone's out there. What if they hear?" Her eyes darted from side to side.

"I want them to hear. It's music to my ears when I make you scream. You should take pride in making strangers envy your physical pleasure. Make them wish they were lucky enough to have me doing this to them."

Hearing him say that made her contract around him. It wasn't that Anko changed her mind and was excited to be heard. Rather, it was the way he implied how special she was that he, the great Orochimaru, wanted to get her off. Feeling extremely privileged, she caterwauled his name and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Soon, he pushed her off of him and flipped her over. Getting behind her, he grabbed her hip with one hand and pulled her by the hair with the other. "My tight, little Anko-chan, you feel so good," he cooed as he pounded into her.

In time, Orochimaru leaned down over her back and took hold of her breasts. He went about licking and biting her neck. "Do you like this?" he breathed in her ear.

"Yes... Yes, Orochimaru-sama," she moaned, trying to support herself on her knees and forearms.

His soft, cunning laugh rang out as he removed himself once more. Orochimaru flipped her onto her back again and resumed thrusting. "Beg me not to stop," he panted.

Anko could barely keep her eyes open. "Please don't stop, Orochimaru-sama! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Saying it was easy enough. She certainly didn't want him to do so.

He put her ankles on his shoulders, ramming his cock against her cervix. His tongue slithered out, giving her right leg a good, long lick from her thigh to her foot. "Come for me, Anko-chan."

Almost immediately after he said that, she threw her head back into the pillow and came. Anko wailed over and over. She could feel her body throbbing around him. Him giving her orders was so thrilling. Serving him like this was what she desired more than anything. Orochimaru was so godlike; she wanted to be his possession.

"Your cunt is so tight... I love fucking you." He inhaled sharply as he looked down at her. "You love this, too, don't you? Being pounded by my cock, taking it as deep as you can, moaning like a whore. How exquisite! My sweet girl is such a tart for me. Mmm, you're going to make me come again. Do you want me to come inside you now? Do you want to have it gushing out in your cunt?"

Anko had barely finished coming when he said all that. It was so exhilarating to hear that she had another climax right on top of the previous one. In her ecstasy, she ululated her approval. "Yes, please come inside me, Orochimaru-sama!"

The only thing she didn't like about it was that she wished she could see him ejaculate. She thought it would be incredible to actually watch his come shooting out.

He started thrusting harder till he finally came, grunting and hissing like a wild beast. Eventually, he settled down. His grunting turned to sighing and his hips slowed to a stop.

"What a delicious, little dish you are, my Anko-chan," he soughed, dismounting her.

Offering her his arm, he helped her get on her knees. Orochimaru went to work on the ribbons that held her tsuke obi in place. When she was freed from it, he eased her yukata off of her with a light, sensual flourish of his hand.

After he undressed her, Orochimaru turned around to let Anko untie his kaku obi. He then stood up, shedding his yukata and folding it neatly away, along with the rest of their clothes.

He resumed his seat on the futon, hovering over her as she lay back down. "It's not quite enough," he murmured, surveying her naked body. His hand crept between her thighs and he began stroking her clit. "Do you do this on your own?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and blushing. Anko would never have admitted it without him asking her flat out. It was something she began trying in this last week since he deflowered her, and only a few times at that. She'd been so embarrassed about doing so and afraid of what he would say if he found out.

"What do you think about when you touch yourself?" To her relief, he sounded more intrigued than anything else.

"You... And your tongue... And your..." Her stammered words dissolved into a loud moan.

"Go on, say it." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Your cock." She began to rock her hips into his hand as she panted. Anko couldn't stop herself. Her body wanted it.

Grinning, he reclined next to her. His fingers never left her clit. "Good girl," Orochimaru moaned in her ear. "It's all right, you know. Of course, I'd prefer it if you come to my room instead and let me fuck you, but you can touch yourself as much as you want. Just as long as you think about me during it. No one else. Ever." He slid his left arm under her to pinch and twist the corresponding nipple. At the same time, he stretched his tongue out to lick the other.

"Never anyone else! I only want you, Orochimaru-sama, just you! You're the only one!" As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Anko was coming hard and loud. She arched up off the futon and cried out, almost as if she were in pain. It went on nearly a minute before she collapsed breathlessly beside him.

"Kukuku," he went as he lifted his hand to his mouth. Orochimaru smirked and then licked her wetness off his fingers. "You're especially beautiful when you come, my sweet girl. I could watch that all night."

Anko turned on her side and cuddled up to his chest. "I like seeing you come, too. You're gorgeous!" she giggled, blushing furiously. "I've always thought you were."

Orochimaru chuckled as well. "I know. I could tell from the way you look at me." He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

They tongued each other for a while, and then he moved away briefly to cover them both with the blanketing. He lay back down, this time spooning her. Having worn themselves out, they both drifted off quickly. The sound of fireworks going off outside later in the evening barely roused them.


End file.
